The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an illuminated indicator on an input device used with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include input devices such as, for example, keyboards, that are used to provide input to the IHS. In some situations, it may be desirable to illuminate keys on the keyboard to indicate a variety of different information to a user. For example, when a user activates the “Caps Lock” function on a keyboard in order to input all keystrokes in capital letters, it may be desirable to illuminate the “Caps Lock” activation key to indicate to the user that the “Caps Lock” function has been activated. Illuminating the keys can raise a number of issues.
Conventionally, desktop keyboards have included illuminated keys to indicate information. An illumination device (e.g., an LED) is typically provided adjacent the key and allowed to provide illumination through an aperture in the key. It is desirable to prevent the light from the illumination device from “bleeding” out or escaping from around the edges of the key. The construction of a desktop keyboard provides the keys a stroke of sufficient length as to allow a concentric light shield such as, for example, a plastic tube that extends from the aperture on the key and mates with a plastic tube extending from the illumination device, in order to channel the illumination from the illumination device, through the mated tubes, and out of the aperture.
However, with portable IHSs and some thin keyboards, the thickness of the keyboard assembly is reduced to a minimum to facilitate reduced thickness of the device. Such reduced thickness does not provide the keys with a stroke of sufficient length to allow for a concentric light shield as is conventionally practiced. As such, illumination from an illumination device provided adjacent the keys tends bleed out or escape from around the edges of the key. The typical solution to this is to move the indicator to another area of the keyboard, such as, for example, on a panel above the top row of function keys on the keyboard. This requires the user to find the location on the keyboard for the indicator, rather than be able to simply look to the key that activated the function and determine whether or not the function is activated.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved illuminated indicator on an input device.